1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drum sound altering device which may be removably mounted underneath the head of a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When drummers practice, they either practice with their actual drums or they use a device called a practice pad. If they practice with their actual drum, the result obviously is rather noisy, although the drummer does have the true feel of the actual drum. The practice pad is similar to a drum head, although it has no drum shell, and it has sound absorbing material to reduce the sound of drumsticks hitting the practice pad. However, when a practice pad is used, a drummer does not experience the same relationship between the drumsticks and the drum, and the practice pad is a bulky item that must be carried with the drummer.
As an alternative to a practice pad, some drummers in the past have placed a sheet of rubber or similar such material on top of the drum head. Such a sheet of material does provide a sound absorbing effect; however, the true feel of the drum is once again lost to the drummer.
As another alternative, some drummers have removed the drum head and then filled the drum shell with towels, sponges, a pillow, or other similar such sound absorbing material. By utilizing this approach, the drummer still achieves the same relationship between the drumsticks and the drum; however, the drummer also has to carry a load of sponges, towels, etc. which is inconvenient if the drummer must travel. In addition, the drummer must always fill the shell with such items which often produce a non-uniform muffling effect or a muffling effect which varies from session to session depending upon the placement of such items within the shell.